multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tikhio Spaceship
Did you maybe search for the Grand Tikhio Armada? '' as an example of how their ships look like.]] Spacecrafts utilised by the Tikhio range from 2,4 m to 50 km. They mostly have one thing in commom, their loose parts that can be attached and deattached.'' Types in service'' '' *Tikhio Capital Ship: The largest ships in the armada with a length of 50 km. They are equipped with a massive Mass Energy Projector, coil- and railguns at the sides and and have many holes for firing warheads. They have numerous hangars which house many Tikhio Spacefighters and Tikhio Bombers. It uses a triple layered hexagonal rasterized energy shield. *Tikhio Dreadnought: The second largest ship within the Grand Tikhio Armada, they are 38 km long and have a smaller and slightly weaker version of the Mass Energy Projector. It has a double layered hexagonel rasterized energy shield. *Tikhio Battleship: Along with the Devestator this is the third largest ship and has a length of 24 km, it uses a long coilgun situated in the lower part of the ship. It uses a single layer hexaginal rasterized energy shield. *Tikhio Devestator: The Devestator is, along with the Battleship, the third largest in the Grand Tikhio Armada. It uses the biggest and most powerful Mass Energy Projectors in the entire Tikhio military which is located in the central location. The weapon is powered by many powerful generators that are located in the 4 bubbles around the ship. It uses a triple layered hexagonal rasterized energy shield. When deploying this ship it is best to send a convoy along with it as it has little other defences. The Devestator is mostly used for sieging planets from both space and orbit, when using the main gun on a lower power usage and thus thinning the beam it can be used for precision strikes.. *Tikhio Heavy Cruiser: This 980 m long ship has exactly the same appearance as the LC, instead of a railgun as main weapon it has a coilgun. Most of it's hull is dotted with cannons for taking out fighters and bombers. It uses large anti-matter missiles and nuclair warheads to attack packs of small warships. An energy shield surrounds it. *Tikhio Destroyer: The 560 m long destroyer serves as an escort ship and patrols the borders of Tikhio space. It uses a big railgun as it's main weapon and carries several anti-matter missiles. An energy shield surrounds it. *Tikhio Light Cruiser: The Tikhio LC is a 320 m long spaceship mainly used as escort or transport ship. It's main weapon is a big railgun, it uses an energy shield. *Tikhio Frigate: The Tikhio Frigate is the smallest of the warships used by the Tikhio. It is 120 m long and uses a energy shield. When a Tikhio is talking about a spaceship and is not being specific it usually means a Frigate, it can house 15 crewmembers and uses proximitly 3,33% of the total available space. The other 96,67% are used for weapons, defences and generators. *Tikhio Bomber: The Tikhio Bomber is 6 m long and is poorly armoured to enable it to outrun (as a matter of speaking that is) other crafts. It has an energy shield uses a small railgun and heavy anit-matter bombs. *Tikhio Spacefighter: The smallest spacecraft in the whole Tikhio navy, they are 2,4 m and consist of 3 parts (body and wings). Their appearance is the same as the Fighter but the guns are slightly larger and stronger and the hollow space in the belly of the fighter has been replaced by a targeting system firing small anti-matter missiles. It has a weak energy shield and uses several small railguns. Defenses The Tikhio use the material they use for their bodies in a much denser state by compressing it. They also utilise energy shielding, for big ships these are in the form of a hexagonal raster and for fighters and bombers these are weak energy shields. Weaponry The Tikhio equip mass energy projectors on their biggest and strongest ships, other than that they also make use of coil- and railguns, anti-matter bombs and nuclear warheads. Some ships are also equipped with EMP weaponry but the Tikhio aren't really fond of these due to their fear of it. Engines The Tikhio spaceships make use of anti-matter drives, their most advanced and strongest ships have mass-adjustment engines to attain far higher speed. Category:Tikhio Category:Spaceships Category:Technology